We're Almost Home
by lavalamp29
Summary: Fang has a disturbing nightmare that is going to come true no matter what he does. I don't want to give too much away, but give it a shot! It's kinda sad, but has fax. One-shot! R&R! you won't regret it!


**So I'm here, buried in books. I'm studying for my exams when I decide to take a break and write this one-shot. I can't take credit for thinking of this plot all by myself. I was listening to my ipod when a song by Ludo came on called Part IV: Morning in May came on. With that said, Read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**FPOV**

_I stared from the window as Max jumped into her car. The engine roared to life as she turned the key. She looked up to see me staring and smiled sweetly at me._

_I grinned back and watched as she back out of the driveway._

_She was heading off to the store and promised to be back before I could starve to death. I shook my head and turned from the window to walk to my home office._

_I leaned back in my chair as I debated were to begin. Finally deciding on starting with the stack of paperwork to my left, I picked up the first page and got to work_

_I heard sirens in the distance, but paid no mind. There was some more pressing matters like me beating my deadline._

_I was almost finished with the top paper when the sound of sirens grew louder. The sirens blared, followed by the screeching of tires. _

_Unable to do any work with the noise, I turn on my stereo and went back to work._

_An hour later, I was half way through the stack when my phone started to ring. I turned down my music and retrieved my phone._

"_Hello?" I answered, holding my phone between my cheek and shoulder._

"_Nick Worthington?" someone I didn't know asked on the other end._

"_Speaking," I answered while I picked up the piece of paper I was working on earlier._

"_Sir, you need to come to the hospital immediately," the unknown person said._

_I set my paper on my desk, "What happened," I asked, getting up from my seat and making my way into the kitchen. No Max._

"_Sir, I have matters to discuss with you that I cannot discuss over the phone," he answered is a grave voice._

_Before I knew it, I had dropped my phone and grabbed my keys to run out to my car._

_Time meant nothing. Nothing I could do will make me get to Max faster. Nothing will slow down long enough for me to collect my thoughts._

_I arrived at the hospital, not remembering the ride over. I burst into the emergency room and took off toward the space littered with injured people on gurneys._

_My eyes scanned across all of the faces, none belonging to the one person I so desperately wanted to see._

_I vaguely heard people yelling at me, but right now, all I could hear was my heart beating painfully against my chest._

"_Sir, you are not authorized to be here," a nurse said sternly as she grabbed my elbow._

"_Max," I breathed out, not budging at her attempts to drag me away._

"_Sir, you're just going to have to wait for Max in the waiting room," she assured, tugging at my elbow again._

_Again, I refused to move till I saw Max and was reassured she was okay."I have to see her," I told the nurse desperately, turning to face her._

_A look of shock came across her face as she saw my expression. She dropped my elbow and opened her mouth, but was cut off._

"_Mr. Worthington?" a man in a doctors coat came up behind the nurse._

"_Yes?" I answered, breathlessly._

"_I'm Dr. Williams, if you would follow me so we can talk in private…" he began, but I cut off._

"_Is she okay?" I asked, stepping closer to the doctor._

_My heart slowly broke as the look of sadness passed the doctor's expression._

"_No, no," I begged, stepping backward. My face twisted in a pleading manner as my hands flew up to my hair, tugging at it._

"_There was a head-on collision," the doctor stated, shaking his head sadly. "The other driver quickly turned the corner blindly and hit Max's car. She was DOA (dead on arrival). There was nothing we could've done."_

_My breathing was coming fast as the realization of Max really being gone started to sink in. "Where," I breathed out._

"_The collision happened at the corner of Monroe and Sappington," the doctor answered._

_Three minutes from our house. My house…She was so close and I was so clueless._

_Nothing made sense. We were suppose to have breakfast together. We were suppose to visit her parents this weekend. We were suppose to pick out the color of paint we were going to paint the kitchen. This was not what was supposed to happen._

"_We tried everything we could, but we lost them. I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Worthington, but if you'd come with me…" the doctor gestured for me to follow him._

"_Them? You mean the other driver died too?" I asked, withdrawing my hands from my hair._

"_I thought you knew," the doctor stopped, an even more intense look of pain dominated him features. "She was with child."_

_I let out a strangled breath as my world went black._

I sat up straight, a cold sweat covering my body. I was panting as I looked down to my right to see Max sleeping peacefully.

Letting out a breath, I bowed my head and bent my knees so my elbows rested on them. _Just a bad dream._ I chanted in my head.

_Fang, you have five hours till your dream takes effect._

I snapped my head up and looked around me to see that there was no one in the room except me and a sleeping Max.

I looked at Max one last time before quietly getting up and putting my shirt and shoes on. If anyone can make anything out of my dream and what the voice had said, it was Angel.

Kissing Max softly on the forehead, I turned to grab my keys and head out to my car.

I called Angel ahead so when I pulled up to her apartment she was already awake. I got out of my car and walked into the building where Angel let me in.

Walking into her apartment, I was greeted with the smell of hot chocolate.

"Hey, Fang," Angel said cheerfully before she saw my face, "What's wrong?"

I sat down at the table across from her and told her about my dream and what the voice in my head had said. "I _can't _lose her," I admitted lamely.

"Maybe it was just a dream, Fang," Angel reassured.

I shook my head, "This happened to me that time we were attacked by erasers so long ago. I had tried to prevent the attack by evacuating everyone from the house, but we were still attacked from the sky regardless of my efforts," I replied helplessly.

"If that's true, there's nothing you can do," Angel said, tears starting to collect in her eyes.

"I have to do _something_," I said, my voice raising helplessly.

"You can't," Angel choked out, a tear spilling over, "If you prevent the car accident, she'll just die unexpectedly and you won't know how or when."

I dropped my head into my hands. "I have to go. I have to be with her," I said as I stood up abruptly as I walked toward the door.

Before Angel could say anything, I was already out the door and in my car.

Five minutes later, I was back home. I walked into the bedroom to see Max still sleeping.

_Two hours._

Taking my shoes off, I climbed into bed and curl up close to Max. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

The smell of her hair traveled to my nose as I inhaled her sent.

Max wiggled a little, "Back so soon?" she asked, a smirk in her voice.

I softly kissed her neck and then traveled up to kiss her cheek and her temple. "I love you, Max," I whispered in her ear.

She turned in my arms and looked up at my face. She placed a hand on my cheek and I melted into her hand, loving the way after four years of being together, she still had this effect on me. "I love you too, Fang."

I smiled lovingly at her and kissed her soft lips. We parted and Max snuggled up closer to my chest, burying her head in the crook of my neck.

I held her to me as I watch the clock tick away.

_Ten minutes._

My breath left me. Where had the time gone?

Max pulled away slightly and looked at the clock over her shoulder. "Breakfast?" she asked.

I nodded, keeping my face emotionless.

She kissed me quickly on the lips and crawled out of bed. "I'm going to head to the store ," she said from in the bathroom where she was changing.

"No," I replied, my heart telling me to stop her.

She emerged from the bathroom, looking beautiful as ever. She smiled sweetly and grabbed her keys. "I'll be back before you starve to death," she called over her shoulder.

It was happening. Tears started to collect in my eyes as I began to live the same nightmare twice.

I got out of bed and walked over to the window to see Max in her car, starting up the engine. She smiled to me and started to back out of the driveway.

_Three minutes._

I can't do this. I have to do something.

With that, I sprinted outside and waved my arms frantically to Max. Thankfully, she saw me and stopped the car right in front of our house.

I walked to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door. "Thought I'd come for the ride," I explained to a confused Max.

She shrugged and started driving the street again after I climbed in.

I grabbed her hand and held it tight in mine. I saw her look at me out of the corner of my eye, but I kept my eyes on the road.

The street signs _Monroe _and _Sappington_ appeared above and I knew it was time.

I gave Max's hand a squeeze as a car, out of nowhere, turned and hit our car head-on.

Max lets out a scream as I reach over and hold her to me across the center console. I hold her tight, our hearts beating together in a rapid pace.

_Hold on, Baby. _I think amidst the terror, _We're almost home._

Then, together, our world went black and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**REVIEW! It was kind of sad, but I hope you still liked it. Remember to check out the song if you want to see where I got my inspiration from.**


End file.
